Not That He'd Ever Say That Out Loud
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: WAS ONCE A ONESHOT! Pretty much just Puckabrina. May be a plot, maybe not, but there SHALL be Puckabrina XD. Just read, you might like it! R&R please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_Puckabrina supershort drabble on what Puck finds beautiful, and of course, Sabrina would be included :D. It sucks, but read it anyway! Reviews are love!_

* * *

To Puck, it took a special kind of person to look beautiful on a cloudy day. Anyone could look beautiful in the sunlight, they didn't even have to smile, with the light bouncing off of them like rainbows, they could be the picture of peace and beauty. But on a cloudy day, it took something else. A special quality. Not a rainy day, no because anyone could look beautiful in the rain as well. Soaked to the bone and looking up at the falling water was just a classic look, romance movie 101 and it had a certain appeal to the eye. It was, in a strange way, beautiful, even to puck.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

But on a cloudy day, where it's in between, and there's no rain and no sun, most people really _didn't _look beautiful. They just looked sad and tired and messy, and overwhelmed because everything seems to go wrong. Rushing down the stairs to find some food, he came across Sabrina, staring out a window in the empty living room, knowing everyone else was probably in the dining room or inside mirror. He took a moment to just stop and stare at her, leaning on the archway into the room, not saying a word. Just watching her, because it really wasn't something he got to do often.

She was constantly in motion, moving faster than she should have, and always on the move. But today, she seemed stuck, frozen in time, and he was going to take full advantage of that. She didn't notice him, too busy in her own thoughts. And, not that he'd ever admit it, he thought she looked beautiful just sitting there doing nothing. She seemed to bring a sort of light into the room that seemed slightly closed in and small because of the lack of natural sunlight. Her skin seemed to almost glow all on its own, and her hair swished gently as she breathed, silkily sliding along her back.

Her legs folded under her seemed ready to _unfold _at any second, and she could spring up like a flower. Her whole aura entranced him, in a way. She just seemed so vibrant, full of energy and life. And Puck thought that she was probably the first person he'd ever found anywhere _near _beautiful on a rainy day. His eyes followed her movements eagerly as she looked farther up and sighed under her breath, speaking lowly to herself.

"A bird, out in this weather? It'll rain soon, but oh well…I wonder what it's like to fly," She said wistfully, sighing again and pressing her fingertips lightly against the glass as if that alone could break it and she could just walk on through. Puck snorted before he could stop himself, alerting her of his presence. She was just so _weird _sometimes. She spun around quickly, her hair flying out behind her and her body unfolding in a second so she was sitting up perfectly straight, facing him. Her eyes were showing some emotion, soft and lofty, like a feather. It was foreign to him, but he loved how she could _do _that, just pop up within a moment's notice.

"What do you want, freak baby?" She spat, but not angrily. Almost…affectionately. Puck thought inwardly that she managed to amaze him on many, many levels. Not that he would say that out loud. An almost smirk, almost smile crossed his features, and he thought in that one moment, that he would think she was beautiful _anywhere_, at any time, rainy, sunny, or in between. If she was fighting a goblin or a fairy or a dragon thirty times her size and she was covered in blood, she would still probably be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and that thought disgusted him just as much as it made him tingle inside.

"Nothing, stinkpot." And he wheeled around to get to the kitchen, really wanting his food, that same almost smirk almost smile on his face, thinking he might actually take her to see what flying was _really _like.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud.


	2. Dreams

Alrighty, I think I might actually make this into a story. This is just Sabrina's POV on what the last chapter was, and it's pretty short. I'm not _completely _sure where I'm going with this, but I do have a general idea, so that's good. Sorry In advance for any mistakes made. Review please!

* * *

It was cloudy.

That was the first thing Sabrina noticed when she woke up. She stretched, ignoring the slight ache in her arms, smiling at the peace and quiet of having her own room. She padded over to the window (hissing at the feeling of the cold floor), trying to see outside, but saw her own reflection and winced almost comically. Her dream had been neither pleasant nor unpleasant, but it left an odd feeling in her. She had been floating, nowhere in particular but definitely off the ground, and then someone grabbed her from behind. It was painful the more she struggled, but as she relaxed in the person's arms it became bearable. And from bearable it went to pleasant, and then to extremely pleasant. The feeling of those arms was familiar, though she could not place where from. When her eyes first opened, she blinked and then thought hard, wondering to herself about such an odd dream. And she wondered, really, if it was a dream at all because it had seemed all too real for her tastes. As of late, all her dreams had seemed to be real- so real she was _honestly _doubting that they were dreams in the first place.

She got dressed and combed out her hair, heading downstairs. She thought honestly that she couldn't stand cloudy days. There was nothing remotely good or pretty about them (at least on a rainy day it was a classic pretty look, but a _cloudy _day? No. Nothing.), not that beauty was all _that_ important to her anyway, and people just tended to look, for lack of a better word, _bad_.

Tired.

Worn out and irritable and weary. As though they were on the brink of surrender, giving up, and if there was every a thing she could _not _stand, it was _that _look. She sat down at the living room window, her legs folded under her breathing softly, hating the stuffiness of the house because of the upcoming storm. She much preferred sunny days. They were warm and people looked happier.

They laughed more. And with the sunlight falling all over them, they looked almost as if they were shining. She loved it. She really enjoyed seeing the sun laving its attention on grass and trees. The green and yellowish colors blended together wonderfully, soothing her. Shaking her out of her thoughts was a bird wheeling around in the sky. It dropped in altitude occasionally, freefalling before flapping and soaring high again, burning like a brilliant crimson flame against the grey sky. She wondered what it would be like to fly.

To _really _fly. She sighed wistfully.

"A bird, out in this weather? It'll rain soon, but oh well…I wonder what it's like to fly." Sabrina heard a snort behind her and instantly snapped up and around, sitting up straight. She saw Puck leaning on the doorway and wondered how long he'd been there watching her. His startlingly green eyes stared into her blue ones with an unfathomable look. It was strange, but it made her heart flutter and her stomach tighten. His hair, the same light color as hers (yet a bit lighter, more exposed to the sun), flopped into his face and he brushed it away. She found herself thinking maybe that was why she liked green and yellow, and that really he _was_, for lack of a better word, beautiful.

When he was just standing there, not saying anything (words out of _his _mouth tended to ruin his image), he looked regal and imposing his fairy features coming out to play. His eyes glittered in a dangerously alluring way (unbeknownst to him, anyway), his slightly upturned nose giving him a haughty look. His pinkish lips twisted into a strange half smile half smirk (it made Sabrina think that he knew, much more than he should. He looked his age, and it showed in his eyes, and it made him look _dangerous_) and Sabrina thought with a shock that Puck was the first, and probably the last, person she'd ever found even _close_ to beautiful on a cloudy day. As that settled in, she went on auto-pilot gazing at his soft inner glow that seemed to transfer to the very room around them.

"What do you want, freak baby?" Sabrina had said the name almost affectionately. Puck's smile smirk grew minutely wider, and Sabrina could almost be afraid of him.

Almost.

"Nothing, stinkpot." And with that, he was gone, and she was left blinking owlishly to herself, wondering if he was ever there at all.

Wondering if perhaps, just perhaps, it had all been a dream.

All just another dream.


	3. Nightmares

Okay, so here's the next installment of this here little ficlet :D.

_**This is a spoiler, so if you don't wanna know, then don't read this!**_

This is a Sabrina everafter fic! I hate it when author's just spring this on me, so here's your warning. I just had the idea, so I decided to, you know, run with it. Anyway, on with the fic.

_**Spoiler over!**_

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I totally own Sisters Grimm and everything that has to do with it. I'm also a compulsive liar…or am I? Because if I was, then I wouldn't have said that because it would have been a lie, wouldn't it have? Well, I'll just let you believe what you want to believe…:)

Sorry in advance for anything, and review please!

* * *

_There's a Difference Between Dreams and Nightmares- And Then There's Just Reality_

Her eyelids fluttered softly as her dream played behind them. She was running, and kept on running, even when she fell down and her breath was leaving her in rushed pants of air. Her chest was tightening with every step she took and her eyes were stinging with the tears she refused to shed. She'd scream if she had any voice left. A large, round moon hung in a dark, empty sky. No clouds, no stars. Just that one eerily still moon. The branches of the bare trees almost seemed so scrape against it as she pushed them away from herself, or that was what it looked like anyway.

All the animals had burrowed away and hid from whatever it was she was running from, because at that point, she didn't remember, she felt like she'd been running so long. She felt feverishly hot and her skin was crawling, and she longed wholeheartedly to hide away like the smart animals but it was too late. It was after her. It was _going _to catch her, and she knew it. It was just a matter of how long she could hold out, how long she could run for. How long she could try to escape fate. Every so often, from the corner of her eye she would see another form dart in and out of the foliage beside her- someone was running _with _her. It felt good to know she wasn't _completely_ alone. There was a searing pain on her back, around where her shoulder blades and spine would be, and she fell flat on her face from the force of it. She felt breathing on her neck, and screamed.

"Gotcha." A female voice from behind her said, and when she turned her head over her shoulder, she was looking into her own face. Same hair, same mouth and nose, same almost unnoticeable it was so small scar by her ear, except…her eyes were green. The girl smiled, and her teeth were perfect and straight and white, but there was something about that smile- it looked like the girl wanted to eat her alive. There was baying and howling in the distance.

_Dogs._

That's it, I'm gonna die. She thought to herself and her eyes shot open.

"When did I close…?" She looked around at her room in surprise, taking in harsh panting breaths. She sat up fully and wrapped her arms around her knees. She could feel her heart beating erratically behind her ribs like a caged bird, ramming itself against the bars trying to get free. She could feel it in her head and her legs, and all the way down to her fingertips, so hard it almost hurt. There was a rushing in her ears, as if she was listening to the ocean and her sight was unfocused, her eyes darting to every iota of sound her ears picked up. She was dizzy, getting a feeling of vertigo from even looking over the edge of her bed down to the floor. It was times like those, that she didn't really like having her own room- she could really use the sound of Daphne's snoring and an occasional mumble right about now. But no, it was only her and the window curtains fluttering in a rough breeze, and the she realized…she hadn't left her window open. She didn't _think _she had, anyway. No, she was positive, she'd _closed _her window before going to bed.

An icy chill went through her and she shivered for an entirely different reason as she stood up to close the window. As her hand touched the frame, pale fingers grabbed her wrist and she shrieked. Puck settled on the windowsill, grabbing her into his arms roughly and dumping her unceremoniously on her bed with a hand over her mouth.

"Jeez, Grimm. You'd think you wanna wake up the whole house. Shut it!" He hissed. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief, a hand covering her heart and the other covering her eyes.

"What the hell were you doing in my window? And I swear to God…if you even _think _of _ever _scaring me like that again…I will kill you," she deadpanned without taking her hand off her eyes. She heard a chuckle from across the room.

"Oh yeah, as if you could, freakling. With as much as I have to save your sorry butt, you wouldn't even be able to land a decent punch. And I was seeing why it was open. You know that an open window here means an open invitation to trouble." Sabrina bristled.

"Aren't you the so called 'Trickster King'? You're supposed to like trouble. And oh really, you wanna make a bet?" And with that she leapt off her bed and straight at him, getting a solid hit on his shoulder and had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch. He took out his wooden sword and whacked her arm, she kicked his chest(her leg actually _hurt _from being that high. She supposed she'd have to train a little more to get used to it), he cuffed her head, she slapped his shoulder. And so it went, until both were thoroughly mussed and panting. They'd ducked, rolled, sprinted, fallen, flipped, kicked and tripped their way into the early morning.

For now they were frenemies.

Fighting but not _really _fighting. They were dead on their feet, swaying and smirking and really completely content. They slid down the wall shoulders and legs bumping until they finally reached the ground. Sabrina leaned her head back against the wall, feeling a smile almost steal over her face, and saw Puck mirroring her. Her vision started to get fuzzy, blurring in and out of color to completely black as her blinks got longer and longer. Finally her eyes stayed closed and she fell asleep, her head on Puck's shoulder, though she wouldn't realize that until she woke up. Puck as well had fallen asleep. His head lolled over to rest softly on top of hers. Both of their faces carried similar smiles. And before she really did truly fall asleep, she thought back on her dream. The one from before this night.

The feeling of someones arms wrapped around her, the less she struggled, the better it felt. Puck's arms had felt startlingly similar to that when he'd dumped her on her bed. And then her nightmare, the person running with her, running around with Puck in her room had felt almost the same. Maybe it was her imagination. Her last coherent thought was that Puck helped her forget about the nightmare, he brought her back to the present. Back to reality.

And she thought, sighing softly, that there was a _big _difference between dreams, nightmares, and reality. She felt something shuffling behind her back, almost fluttering. She shifted slightly. Her back pressed hard against the wall and her feet were cold and her hair was slightly in her face, and she thought that, that must be what contentment felt like. With that last thought, the world fell away.


	4. Reality?

**I CHANGED MY NAME TO **_**AGrimmMelodyx3 **_**! Just so ya'll know.**

So, I really have no excuse for this. Really, I don't. I just kind of…neglected everything on here. How many times has this happened already? I wouldn't be surprised at all if the lot of you abandoned me. I would be a very sad authoress. But not a surprised authoress. Anyway, who saw that football game? Terrible! Can't believe the Jets lost like that :l. Unbelievable, really. On another note, I rather like today. I'm being lazy and a couch potato because there is snow everywhere. I have the latest House of Night book, _Awakened_, and I can't wait for _Angel_, next in the Maximum Rideseries sometime next month(I think…?). From 8 to 9 tonight, Vampire Diaries(New Episodes! Squeeeeee! I can't wait!), From 9-10...I'll find something. Nikita, maybe? From 10-11, Jersey Shore(Hey. You can blame my blonde of a best friend for that. Hahaha.), and from 11-12.…..CRIMINAL MINDS! I get to see Reid! Soooo cutteeeee! Alright, I'm done. Enjoy this, I think it sucked, but my opinion doesn't matter, does it? Reviewwwwww 3. I have no beta -_- so, expect mistakes! I try my best to fix them myself, but…either way, go read now!(Btw, if you watch Vampire Diaries, during th dream scene, I would imagine Lily with a Katherine persona. Like, same speech pattern and inflection, that's what I did. And "Till I Collapse" by Eminem was the soundtrack for this chappie)

* * *

Daphne walked into Sabrina's room in the early hours of the morning, trying to get to breakfast and failing miserably(because she was nothing if not a very heavy sleeper and extremely disoriented upon immediate waking), though what she saw after opening the door was enough to wake her right up. Sabrina sat huddled up on the floor, her head leaned to the left, falling on Puck's shoulder.

Puck's head was rested gently on top of Sabrina's, his neck not seeming to mind the odd position since he hadn't moved during the course of the night. She squealed and her palm shot up into her mouth. As the noise was rather loud in the quiet room(because she may have thought she was being quiet but _everything _is noisy in a place where there _is _no noise), Puck stirred and she squeaked, then ran out, closing the door a bit too loud behind her.

"_AH!_" She grinned to herself, almost upset with herself for waking them, but more concerned with the fact that things were going _exactly _as she wanted them to and she could get to planning the wedding soon enough…

* * *

"_AH!_" Sabrina woke up seeing green. She then realized it was Puck's eyes and pushed him away, ignoring the stirring she felt in her stomach, almost like butterflies. But no, that couldn't be- why would Puck give her butterflies?

"What were you _doing_ you weirdo?" She shrieked, leaping at him to smack his shoulder. He dropped and spun away with practiced ease, just barely evading her open palm.

"Looking at you in all your horrendous ugliness, that's what," he teased, while flashing a devilish grin and going in for a solid smack to the side of her head, as if it was second nature. Easy as breathing she shoved his hand away from herself with a sharp smacking sound and kicked his shin. He muttered under his breath, glaring daggers at the ridiculously smug looking girl.

"Sure, _now _you decide to sound smart for a change. I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks," her sneer fell from her face as Puck lunged for her and she scurried out of the way and breezed out the door. She ran down the stairs, followed closely by him.

"Oh, yes, because _I'm _the stupid one," he retorted brightly, grinning cheekily. They danced through the dining room, glancing blows and insults off each other until finally the whirlwind stopped and the found themselves sat at the table, looking around in surprise, wondering _how _exactly they wound up _there_. It was Jake laughing that finally broke them out of their thoughts.

"What-" Puck started, then glared at Sabrina who cut him off abruptly.

"Exactly is so funny?" That only made Jake laugh harder, and Daphne soon joined in. In a rare moment of agreement, Sabrina and Puck looked at each other, to Daphne and Jake, back to each other, and shrugged. Sabrina got up to see if she could find some cereal and Puck shoveled food with his hands- as usual.

"Use a fork, idiot," Sabrina said offhandedly to him while spooning her breakfast gently to her waiting lips.

"And be like you commoners? No, thanks though." He sounded as aloof as she did, as if they were discussing the weather, though neither of _them _noticed.

"If we're commoners you're the dirt we walk on," She sing-songed and swept out of the room to bring her dish to the sink and wash it quickly. He followed her shouting at her to "Take that back, you stupid Grimm!" Though there was no real heat behind his words, and they both knew it, though it wasn't acknowledged.

"Not in a million years, fairy boy." They continued like that, back upstairs, and it was not until they got to the door of Sabrina's room that they realized what had happened.

"We never speak of this again," They said in unison.

"And be expecting a prank, Grimm!" Puck yelled down the hallway before slamming his door shut.

"…_Right_." Sabrina muttered to herself, before going into her own room. She lay down in her bed, thinking that she'd like to go outside, so she grabbed her shoes, brushed her hair and was out the door with barely a _Bye _to announce her decision to the household. She mostly just walked around in the yard, looking out into the forest, but not daring to actually go into it. She sat down under a large tree a little way away from the house, feeling warm and heavy all of a sudden, and before she knew it, was swept away into another dream.

* * *

"_You- you're _me_."_

"_Oh _no_," the girl said, "I'm much better than _that_." She laughed a little as Sabrina's natural light, a blueish white in color, seeped into the air. It filled the room, combating her blackish red, feeling like it robbed her of her very strength. She loved the harsh burn. _

"_Why am I tied up? What do you want?" _

_A feral grin. _

_One cool hand traced Sabrina's jaw and lips gently. _

"_Wrong questions, I'm afraid. Don't you want to know…who I am? How you got here? _Where _you are? Why, as much as you might not _want _to believe me, this is all real and whatever happens here happens back there?" There was no time to wonder what she meant. Sabrina was breathing heavier, her light aura being slightly overpowered by her doppelgangers darker one. _

"_No, I don't want to know, I want to fuc-" _

"_Ah, ah, ah. Manners, Sabrina. No cursing, now." A sharp burst of almost invisible power, only signified by a subtle rippling of the air, was punctuated by Sabrina's scream. _

_Sashaying around the small gray room(with only a steel door as a decoration) with graceful swings of her hips, she let her words roll off her tongue, just loud enough to be heard over Sabrina's echoing voice, assaulting her eardrums. _

"_You can call me Lily," She said, all smiles and dancing eyes. Something about that name just didn't sit right with Sabrina. _

"_You got here because I _brought _you here, and that's all you'll know about it. For now, anyway. Luckily for me, that's how plans work out, you find out when I _say _you do," Lily enunciated with glee. Another spike in power, and Sabrina's screams were raised an octave. _

"_As to where you are…you _could_ call it a dream, some people call it a nightmare. If I were you, I'd call just call it reality. With those screams, you'll fit right in. And you should look in a mirror. You're _changing_, _dear_. Oh, but…" A mock gasp and over exaggerated shock, "You don't know yet, do you? Well. You'll see soon." Lily's eyes were turning an odd shade of lavender. As if she could feel it, she put a hand to her face, a disgruntled look marring her features. But she continued still. _

"_and believe me, this. Is. All. Real." Lily took a razor sharp nail made a paper cut-like incision right behind Sabrina's left ear. A small amount of blood slid down her face. _

"_How, you ask?" Her tone was sickly sweet, and vile, and disgusting. "Well," and here the room seemed to pulse and crackle with black and red. Pure _energy_, and Sabrina's screams were their loudest yet. Lily leaned down to whisper in Sabrina's ear. _

"_It's _magic_." Harsh laughter. _

_And the world dissolved to nothing. _

_

* * *

_

Sabrina bolted upright, clashing foreheads with Puck. They both groaned.

"Puck?"

"The one and only." Of course.

"What are you doing here?" Her breathing was still unsteady.

"You were screaming." Her dream rushed back to her and she was all at once frantic. She felt her arms, her face, her wrists, her throat-which felt raw, as if she'd been…screaming…but then she remember that was what Puck had woken her up for in the first place. Of course, it had to have just been a dream. It _had _to have. That pain had been excruciating, as if she was being burned an dismembered at the same time. There was no way she could have come out of that alive. Her heart calmed and her breathing slowed.

_It was all just a dream._

She shook her hair out and smiled in relief, leaning back against the tree and tilting her head upwards.

"Hey Grimm. You're bleeding."

"_What_?" Her reaction was instantaneous. Her hand flew up behind her ear, the one place she _hadn't _checked. Shaking fingers slowly pulled up into her line of vision, dotted with blood.

There was only a seconds pause, time enough to mutter in slowly building horror, a low _Oh my God…_.

And then she screamed.

"_Granny_!"

* * *

_~Grimm_


End file.
